


Fri-fucking-day Night

by Rebldomakr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bullying, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder-Suicide, Racism, School Shootings, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: On April 21, 2017, seniors Gilbert Beilschmidt and Matthew Williams walked into their high school and committed the worst school shooting in American history. This is the aftermath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unedited and without a beta, all mistakes are mine!

 

 **_VARGAS HIGH SCHOOL SHOOTERS IDOLIZED COLUMBINE MURDERERS  
_ ** _26 April, 2017_

_Just five days ago, students Matthew Williams and Gilbert Beilschmidt walked into their high school equipped with five guns between them and two backpacks filled with assorted explosives with the intention of killing as many of their peers and destroying as much of their school as possible. Their attack lasted one and half hours, ending in the main hallway where they committed suicide in front of the destroyed school trophy case. With them went 204 lives and more than half of the school destroyed._

_Their motives have been examined over and over, revealing a long history of bullying and neglectful teachers, but just this morning videos have leaked of the shooters' homemade tapes styled after Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold's (the Columbine perpetrators) famous Basement Tapes. A total of ten hours long, the videos were stolen from the local police department and uploaded onto YouTube. Within two hours, the videos have been spread through the internet despite numerous attempts to take them down. One of the videos (below) show Williams and Beilschmidt wearing identical shirts to Klebold and Harris' t-shirts the day they committed the Columbine Massacre, showing their arsenal and stating they wish to surpass their predecessors, especially "Vodka and Reb" (Klebold and Harris' self-given nicknames)._

_Williams' brother, Alfred, has been accused of leaking the videos but he has denied the allegations. His YouTube channel does, however, contain nearly two thousand videos with a portion showing Williams and many more referencing him. Beilschmidt's own YouTube channel, which was filled with guns and recorded chemistry experiments, was taken down an hour after he was revealed as a perpetrator, but his videos have been surfacing throughout the internet._

_In Williams' bedroom, the police have told reporters there were posters for KMFDM, Marilyn Manson, and Rammstein. He had a box filled with bullets hidden underneath his bed and ten pipe bombs in his dresser drawers. He had an Instagram and Tumblr account dedicated not only to school shooters, but serial killers and other mass murderers including Richard Ramirez and Dylann Roof. He had many pictures of killers taped to his bedroom walls, as well as a poster of Klebold and Harris inside of his closet._

_Beilschmidt's bedroom was reported as empty-walled, but every drawer and space underneath furniture contained hidden 'treasures' including two pistols, ammunition, napalm, and Nazi and Columbine memorabilia._

_Both of the boys also kept journals, Williams praising Harris and Klebold for inspiring them to do so._

 

Alfred blamed himself for never paying any attention to his brother's changing attitude. He was occupied so much with himself that he didn't even realize his brother was getting beat up by his own teammates until it was too late, barely a month before his brother went off like an nuclear bomb. He hadn't realized no one had seen his brother's room in over a year until the police came knocking, taking out box after box of 'evidence'. He didn't know what they needed evidence for, his brother was dead and so was the jackass that probably encouraged him to come along.

He always knew Gilbert wasn't any good. He knew Gilbert since freshman year, they were both in the technical theater class then. Gilbert started bleaching his hair white then and wore red contacts outside of school after Christmas break that year. Alfred didn't like him, the guy dressed in weird clothes and seemed like a total freak. Gilbert hung out around two other weirdos, Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Carriedo. He tolerated him because of his brother, who didn't seem to have any other close friends. Alfred should've put a stop to their friendship at the beginning. Gilbert was always causing Matthew to be out late and getting him in trouble.

Walking around town now made him feel like a pariah. He could feel the stares and hear the gossip, but he ignored it.

His brother used to be called clumsy, needing a new pair of glasses nearly every month. Alfred was wondering now if it was because of the bullies and he was just too stupid to realize his so-called friends had been tormenting his brother. He would walk around the house with a trench coat and a beanie, occasionally leaving the house with them on, and text on his phone. Alfred remembered his psychology class talked about Columbine and wondered if his brother knew they had worn trench coats, too.

"Did they?" Matthew said.

And he had a picture of the guys in his closet. Alfred was an idiot, should've been able to tell that his own twin was lying to him.

Alfred sometimes read the news articles and wondered why he hadn't noticed all of the signs. From the broken glasses and trench coat, to his parent's constant complaints of his slipping grades and unexplained late hours at night. He knew now the glasses broke because they were snatched off of his face and thrown or stomped on, that the trench coat was some weird way to silently pay tribute to the Columbine shooters, that his grades fell because he knew he was going to be killing himself (and a bunch of other people) soon anyway, and that all those hours away were with Gilbert probably getting guns and making bombs.

  

_The video shook slightly, showing a bare white wall, before a teenage boy stepped into the camera's view. Muscular but still thin-looking, he was wearing a white t-shirt with 'Natural Selection' written across it in bold black letters. He was strange looking with his white hair and red eyes, too. Off screen, someone said, "Gil here managed to lose his Hitler poster."_

_"Wasn't my fault." The white-haired boy said back, loud. "Ludwig threw it out!"_

_Off screen, the other boy laughed loudly and the camera shook again._

_"Anyways, we got some shit to say." The white-boy said. "Name's Gilbert Beilschmidt. My friend holding the camera is Matthew Williams. You probably already know us, we've gotten back on all the douches who've done us wrong if you're seeing this."_

_"I hope I shoot A-----" The off-screen boy said, the name he said muffled as the camera tilted to the right. "Almost dropped it."_

_"Want me to hold it?" Gilbert offered._

_"Think I got it. Sorry. Continue."_

_Gilbert nodded. "So, to all of our soon-to-be followers, we have a message!" He raised his arms. "Shoot all the assholes in your life! Splatter their brains and blood like a painting, make their worthless lives a priceless piece of art! A portrait of your vengeance! Matt and I have our plan, to make our own little trailers and teasers before we make the movie." He laughed. "Can't wait to see them dead!"_

_"Their screams, too." Matt cut in._

_"Fuck yeah!" Gilbert approved._

 

_The video started pointing at Gilbert, sitting alone on his bed with a book to the right of him and a cellphone on his lap. The room was dark, lit only by a nearby lamp that gave enough life to make him visible through the camera._

_"We've decided on April 21. It's on Friday, three months from now." Gilbert said. "One day after Eric and Dylan made their name and after Hitler's birthday...I wanted to do it on the 20th, but Mattie says we have to be as original as possible while still paying our respects. We thought about dressing like them when we go out, but we're going to wear our own shit...Thinking of all black, with, like, a camo pair of pants or some fucking shit. Matt's gonna wear his favorite hockey jersey and he says some sort of choker, I think."_

_He was silent for a few moments._

_"I feel bad for my brother. I'm leaving him without any answers...He's a freshman right now. I don't give a fuck about my parents, they're assholes, but my brother...I don't want you to blame yourself or any dumb shit. I love you, man, and you're awesome. Anyone else watching this, don't criticize him for not noticing shit. I've hid it perfectly. My parents are stupid as fuck, but even if they weren't they wouldn't have noticed." He said. "Only reason I don't shoot them in the fucking neck is because Ludwig needs some sort of family after I'm gone, someone to support him financially." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and reached forward._

_The video shut off._

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really into true crime and I've been wanting to somehow mix it with my fandoms. This was totally meant to be longer, but school's gotten in the way and I lost all the original inspiration I had for it. I might add onto it at some point in the distant future (who knows) but for now, here's this.


End file.
